


All you have is your fire

by eminahinata



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossever, Angst and Humor, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Peter Hale is Edwin Stillwell, Secret Identity, Trabajo en Progreso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que sabía Erin es que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes ahora que tenían al chico con ellos.</p><p>Y las miradas de Voight y el Comandante eran un indicador muy convincente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Está bien. Lo admito: Tengo un problema con los crossever. Ya, está bien: LO DIJE. No lo pude evitar. Ok, ok. Siguiendo con la historia: Me inspire gracias a que Ian Bohen participó en algunos episodios de Chicago PD como el Sargento Edwin Stillwell y, sooo, nació la idea. Con Stiles siendo el protagonista (porque lo adoro y punto). 
> 
> Es un AU, obviamente, y he decidido cambiar muchas cosas de ambos programas, que se explicaran más adelante. Pero no se preocupen, avisare cuando haya spoilers por si alguien no ha visto una de las series (muy recomendadas, por cierto). Agregare más etiquetas en el futuro, ya que todavía me falta definir cual es el desenlace que deseo para ésta historia, así que vario temas quedaran descartados en el transcurso del camino.
> 
> Para situar la historia: Empieza luego de la 3B e ignora la cuarta temporada de Teen Wolf (aunque toma algunos elementos de esa temporada); y se ubica a mitad de la segunda temporada de Chicago PD. También algunos personajes de Chicago Fire aparecerán, pero será más adelante en la historia. Voy poco a poco, con un paso de abuelita.
> 
> Saben que sus comentario son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

En ocasiones como aquellas era cuando Stiles se preguntaba que había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer, bueno, lo que era su vida.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Stiles había estado fuera de Estados Unidos y con la intención de nunca volver. No había una razón para volver, para ser sinceros. Las cosas no terminaron bien con Scott luego de que el Noguitsune apuñalara a Allison y por tal razón Scott la había mordido. Las cosas se volvieron muy complicadas y muchas palabras hirientes se intercambiaron en tonos de voz muy altos. Él se fue luego del funeral de su padre de regreso a Polonia y nunca respondió los correos de Erica y Lydia.

Después de dos años las chicas se rindieron.

Así que nunca espero volver a involucrarse con la manada Hale (bueno, ahora manada McCall con algunos miembros Hale), pero cuando el Dr. Fenrir lo contacto y le explicó lo que había sucedido con Peter Hale y la fallida misión, él se encontró en un vuelo hacia Chicago y uniéndose a la fuerza de policía de ésta. Más específicamente a la División de Inteligencia dirigida por el Sargento Hank Voight, objeto de investigación del Consejo por sospechosas muertes.

La mujer en la recepción frunció los labios cuando lo vio entrar.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó la mujer, Sargento Trudy Platt sino se equivocaba.

Él sonrió, mostrando sus dientes—. Hola, soy el nuevo. Stiles Stilinski.

La mujer alzó una ceja antes de voltearse y alcanzar una carpeta azul—. ¿Stiles?

—Es más fácil que mi nombre —encogió los hombros, aceptando el lapicero para firmar luego de leer rápidamente los documentos.

La mujer hizo un ruido de incredulidad cuando vio su nombre y Stiles sonrió un poco con timidez.

—¡Burgess! ¡Roman! —gritó la mujer y fue su turno de alzar la ceja, cerrando la carpeta y tomando la identificación en el mesón.

—¿Sargento? —escuchó la voz de una mujer joven y volteó a ver a dos policías de uniforme, su atención siendo capturada especialmente por el rubio.

Genial. Lo que le faltaba.

—Lleven al nuevo con Voight —hizo un gesto desdeñosos hacía él, haciendo que ambos policías posaran sus ojos por primera vez en su persona. Él alzó la mano como saludo, sonriendo suavemente cuando vio como las pupilas del rubio se dilataban por un segundo.

La chica le sonrió con recelo—. Es un gusto. Soy Burgess y él es mi compañero, Roman.

—Stilinski —estrechó las manos con ambos policías, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando Roman apretó su mano con intensión. Volteó a ver a la Sargento, que le entrego una llave y un papel, y le dedicó otra sonrisa—. Gracias, Sargento.

La mujer los despidió con la mano y los tres subieron las escaleras hacia lo que fue las oficinas de Inteligencia.

Cuando llegaron sólo se encontraba a la vista una joven mujer que lo vio con curiosidad. Burgess se acercó y lo presentó—. Nadia, él es el Oficial Stilinski.

—Oh, cierto —saltó de su asiento, sonriéndole con recelo y acercándose a él—. Por favor, sígame. El Sargento Voight dijo que lo esperara en su oficina.

Él asintió y con un breve gesto hacia los policías de uniforme siguió a la joven mujer, tomando asiento en una silla cuando ésta le ofreció.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. En un momento vendrá el Sargento —y con eso se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Suspiró y acomodó su mochila, apoyando brevemente su mano sobre la placa que se escondía detrás de su camisa y colgaba de su cuello, recordando a su padre y preguntándose si él estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido.

Esperaba que sí.

* * *

Afuera de la oficina, los integrantes de Inteligencia empezaron a reunirse alrededor del escritorio de Antonio, quien veía sin discreción a la cabeza del chico que se encontraba sentado a la espera de Voight.

Frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Burgess y Roman, quienes tampoco apartaban la vista del chico—. ¿Entonces?

—Es muy educado. Y muy joven —dijo Burgess con la mirada concentrada.

—Y tiene acento —Antonio y Burgess voltearon a ver a Roman, éste encogió los hombros—. Creo que es europeo.

—¿El nuevo chico? —alzó una ceja Olinsky, Ruzek y Atwater detrás de él.

Los tres asintieron. Un minuto después llegaron Erin, Jay y Voight, el Sargento frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a su visitante.

Todos lo vieron con anticipación y él sólo asintió a ellos, caminando hacia su oficina.

—Creen que es un espía —afirmó Burgess.

Ruzek se encogió de hombros—. Fue una orden desde arriba. Tiene todas las señales pintadas en neón.

Olinsky puso los ojos en blanco y vio como el chico se paraba para saludar al Sargento, su expresión no regalando nada—. Es muy joven.

—Tiene 21 años —dijo Nadia, saliendo desde el comedor y entregándoles una carpeta—. Es graduado con honores de la Universidad _Jagie-lloński... lo que sea_ —frunció el ceño ante la palabra y Atwater sonrió con burla—, una de las mejores universidades de Europa, de Licenciatura en Justicia Penal y Criminología, con una maestría en Psicoanálisis de la Universidad de Estocolmo.

Jay silbó impresionado, revisando sobre el hombro la carpeta que Erin leía—. Dice que tuvo una puntuación casi perfecta en sus pruebas de tiro… ¿y cómo se _pronuncia eso_?

Nadia encogió los hombros—. Es su nombre.

—Te dije que era europeo —susurró Roman a Burgess, que lo golpeo en el brazo en broma.

Antonio frunció el ceño, tomando la carpeta y revisando en la siguiente página, su ceño profundizándose cuando se detuvo en un párrafo—. Su madre era una catedrática de la Universidad de Berkeley y su padre un Sheriff en el Condado de Beacon Hill.

—¿Eran?

—Muertos. La madre en el 2004, el padre en el 2011. Sin hermanos. —soltó un suspiro, viendo con tristeza hacia donde Voight se paraba y caminaba hacia ellos.

Ruzek hizo amago de tomar la carpeta, pero fue Olinsky quien la tomo y se encamino a su escritorio en el momento que Voight y el chico se paraban frente a ellos.

—Bien —empezó el Sargento, su ronca voz llenando la habitación—. Éste es el Oficial Stilinski, su nuevo compañero. Se rotaran por unas semanas. Empiezas con el Detective Dawson.

Antonio levanto una mano desde su lugar y el chico le sonrió, acercándose hasta ellos cuando Voight volvió a perderse en su oficina con Olinsky detrás de él.

—Es un gusto. Stiles Stilinski —estrechó las manos de todos, acomodando su mochila en el hombro.

Erin vio con curiosidad al niño—. ¿Stiles?

—Es más fácil de pronunciar —encogió los hombros con una sonrisa secreta. Jay murmuro al fondo su acuerdo.

Antonio apretó el hombro del chico, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando se encogió en su tacto—. Vas a tener que compartir mesa conmigo por un tiempo, chico.

—No es problema.

—¿Y de dónde eres, Stiles? —se recostó en una mesa Ruzek. Burgess lo vio con reproche.

—Nací en Polonia y me mudé a los Estados Unidos cuando tenía 5 años.

Atwater asintió—. ¿Football o Baseball?

—Lacrosse —sonrió con burla. Burgess y Roman emitieron un “ohhh” que hizo reír al resto. Atwater negó con la cabeza.

—Empezamos mal, amigo.

Stiles encogió los hombros—. Yo apoyo a los Mets, si te hace sentir mejor.

—Más te vale.

Erin sonrió al chico—. ¿Y por qué Chicago?

—Bueno, más que nada para sacar mi doctorado en la Universidad de Chicago. Me convenía, es todo —volvió a encoger los hombros. Los ojos de Nadia brillaron.

—¿Universidad de Chicago? Guau. Me han dicho que la admisión es muy difícil. Y muy cara. ¿Cómo le has hecho? Porque con el sueldo de un policía dudo que hayas podido costeártela…

—Uh, me han dado una beca… —admitió en un susurro, aparentemente avergonzado.

El resto parpadeó con asombro. Nadia dejó caer la mandíbula en un chillido.

—¡Que envidia! —exclamó, causando un sonrojo en el joven y haciendo que Antonio se compadeciera de él.

—Ya, ya. Dejen al chico y sigan con su trabajo. Venga, Stiles, busquemos un lugar en donde poner tus cosas.

Stiles asintió y siguió con rapidez a Antonio, la mirada de Nadia siguiéndolo en todo el recorrido con admiración haciendo brillar sus ojos. Burgess rió suavemente ante las travesuras de su amiga y arrastró a Roman hasta la parte inferior, despidiéndose con un gesto del resto.

—Guau, si es tan inteligente, ¿qué hace aquí? —negó con la cabeza Nadia y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Erin murmuró—. Sí, qué hace aquí…

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando fueron llamados a la escena de un crimen.

Antonio vio por el rabillo del ojo a su joven compañero, que comprobaba su arma con agilidad y lo guardaba con cuidado en su funda en el pantalón, concentrado en todo y sin prestarle atención.

Ambos están en el auto cuando Antonio habló:

—Mantente detrás de mí en todo momento, ¿está claro?

—Como el cristal.

—Sólo observa y no digas nada.

—Entendido.

—Y si descubres algo, dímelo inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto, jefe.

—Y eres una pequeña mierda descarada.

—Eso me han dicho.

Antonio resopló, incrédulo, y negó con la cabeza en diversión. Stiles sólo le sonrió. Pronto llegaron a la escena y se encontraron con un par de policías en uniforme.

—¿Ahora emplean niños de secundaria? —se burló uno de los uniformados. Stiles sólo le sonrió con una expresión de comemierda y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Jackson —puso los ojos en blanco Antonio y no se perdió como la ceja de Stiles se elevó al escuchar el nombre—. ¿Qué tienen?

—Dos cuerpos. Un hombre y una mujer —dice el otro uniformado, desestimando a su compañero y mandándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Stiles—. Ambos entre sus veintes. Sin identificación. Múltiples impactos de bala.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza y con rapidez se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los técnicos analizando el lugar, los cadáveres cubiertos por mantas blancas. Antonio se colocó de putillas al lado de los cuerpos, alzando las mantas para ver una joven mujer con los ojos abiertos y la sangre cubriendo parte de su rostro pálido, notando la presencia de Stiles sobre él y haciéndolo un poco incómodo cuando lo vio sobre su hombre y no pudo detectar alguna emoción en el joven.

—Cinco balas en el cuerpo, otras dos rozaron el muslo izquierdo y la cadera izquierda —señaló Stiles, apuntando con el dedo cada lugar—. Ellos huían.

Antonio asintió y volvió a cubrir los cuerpos, un técnico acercándose a ellos—. Detectives.

—¿Qué tienes, Martines?

—Nada concluyente, me temo. Tengo que tomar los cuerpos al laboratorio para hacer pruebas y buscar su ADN en la base de…

—No creo que salga algún resultado —interrumpió Stiles, haciendo fruncir el ceño al técnico—. Mejor en desaparecidos. Noté unas marcas en el cuerpo de la mujer que se parecían a la tortura. Y se veían bastante viejas. Hago suposiciones que eran víctimas de secuestro

Antonio alzó las cejas y parpadeó hacia los cuerpos que eran movidos por dos asistentes hasta la camioneta blanca. El ceño del técnico se profundizo y se marchó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el latino. Antonio vio al joven y éste se encogió de hombros.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban de regreso en la oficina, Kevin entrando con los resultados en la mano—. Stilinski tenía razón. Ambos fueron reportados como desaparecidos hace once meses —pegó dos fotografías en la pizarra, señalando primero al chico—. Colton Dreher, 23 años, y su prima Bettina Dreher, 19 años. Los dos fueron vistos por última vez en un supermercado al norte de Chicago haciendo una gran compra de alimentos. La madre de la chica dijo que los había mandado a hacer la compra ya que el fin de semana habría una reunión familiar y necesitaba los alimentos para empezar pronto con los preparativos. Cuando no llegaron a las 19 horas, ella llamó a la policía.

Voight cruzó los brazos y vio a sus subordinados, haciendo un gesto hacia Erin y Jay—. Vuelvan con la familia y repasen todo. Ustedes —señalo a Roman y Burgess—, con los testigos en el supermercado.

Los cuatro asintieron y con rapidez salieron de la oficina. Antonio vio a su compañero y le palmeó la espalada—. Vamos a comer algo.

Stiles le sonrió y asintió, tomando su cartera desde su mochila en el suelo y haciendo un gesto hacia Nadia al pasar al lado de ella, que sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Olinsky hizo un ruido con su garganta viendo a Antonio y Stiles desparecer por las escaleras—. Fue un pensamiento rápido el suyo.

Ruzek frunció los labios y volteó a ver a Kevin, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Erin y Jay llegaron a una casa grande que lucía algo siniestra con los árboles olvidados y demacrados en el exterior.

Jay toco la puerta y un minuto después apareció un chico no mayor de quince años, rubio y de ojos azules, viéndolos con obvio recelo. Erin sonrió, mostrando su placa al chico.

—Buenas tardes. Soy la Detective Lindsay y mi compañero, el Detective Halstead. Buscamos al Sr. Dreher.

El chico apretó los labios y asintió, dejándolos entrar a un pequeño vestíbulo. Un señor de unos cincuenta apareció por un marco y los salido estrechando sus manos.

—Izan Dreher. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —colocó sus manos en la cadera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jay se sintió intimidado. Era un hombre muy grande.

—Nos gustaría tomar esta conversación en un lugar más privado, Sr. Dreher…

—Tonterías, Detective. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —hizo un gesto con la mano y los vio con sus intensos ojos azules, claro recelo en sus movimientos que notó Erin.

El hombre no confiaba en la policía.

—Hemos encontrado los cuerpos de su hijo y sobrina, señor —susurró Jay, nervioso.

La casa quedó en repentino silencio. El chico se recostó en la pared, con los ojos desorbitados, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo; mientras el hombre mayor los veía en silencio y la expresión más tranquila que alguna vez habían visto.

—¿Dónde…?

—Hace unas horas, al este de Chicago, señor —dijo Erin suavemente. El hombre asintió y pasó una mano por su rostro que de repente se volvió más cansado y viejo.

—Trae a tu madre, chico —dijo el hombre, tomando por el cuello al adolescente y alzándolo sin esfuerzo del suelo. El chico salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa y el Sr. Dreher los guió hacia una gran sala, haciéndoles gestos para que se sentaran mientras el desaparecía en otra habitación.

Ambos detectives guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban murmullos en otro idioma y unos segundos más tarde un llanto desgarrador, que hizo encogerse en su lugar a Erin.

Diez minutos después escucharon como un auto se estacionaba en la calle y cómo la puerta se abría con brusquedad, dejando entrar a tres personas que se veían muy agitadas. Una señora, alta y pelirroja, se acercó a ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas.

—¿Es cierto…? ¿Mi hija…?

Erin se puso de pie y con solemnidad asintió, viendo a la mujer derrumbarse en el suelo y al hombre más joven acercándose a ella, consolándola en una abrazo que bien podría haberle robado el aliento. Jay vio con tristeza como el hombre mayor se dejaba caer en el sofá frente a ellos, ocultando su rostro entre sus grandes manos y sollozando suavemente.

Erin carraspeó, incómoda—. Sentimos su perdida, señores, pero necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas.

—¿No ya hicieron suficientes? —sollozó la mujer pelirroja, ahora sentada en una silla que su hijo alcanzo para ella. El Sr. Izan Dreher tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndolo hacia él, consolándolo. Una señora alta y rubia se encontraba de pie, tambaleante, en el umbral de la puerta hacia la cocina.

Jay notó que otras personas se habían reunido afuera de la sala—. Hemos leído el informe inicial, Sra. Dreher, y sólo queremos repasar algunos detalles para poder encontrar a los asesinos.

El esposo asintió, todavía refugiado en su hermano—. Entendemos, oficial, pero no estamos seguros que más podríamos decirles.

—¿Algo fuera de lo normal que afectara a sus hijos? ¿Problemas en la escuela o con alguien conocido? —inclinó su cuerpo Erin, observando las expresiones tensas de los padres frente a ella. Por la esquina del ojo vio como el chico al lado de la mujer pelirroja se movía inquieto en su lugar.

—No, que sepamos —suspiró el Sr. Dreher, separándose de su hermano y limpiando su rostro con sus manos. .La señora alta y rubia ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de su marido, inclinada en su espacio. Pro un momento los ojos de la mujer brillaron, pero Erin lo desestimo como un juego de la luz fluorescente sobre ellos.

Erin tarareó y dejó que Jay hiciera las preguntas, concentrándose en cada persona en la habitación. El chico que había abierto la puerta a ellos se encontraba ahora en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo su madre, recostando su hombro derecho en la pared, y una niña ocultándose detrás de él. Parecía ser que eran una familia grande.

Se despidieron, dejando una tarjeta para que los llamaran por cualquier detalle, y salieron hacia el auto, guardando silencio y hablando hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar.

—Hay algo raro con ellos.

—Lo sé-

—¿Qué crees que será? ¿Una organización criminal, como una mafía compuesta de sólo la familia, o algo sobre una disputa de herencia? Parecen muy ricos.

Erin hizo un ruido con la garganta—. No lo sé.

* * *

Burgess suspiró mientras sobaba sus sienes con cansancio—. A veces la gente puede ser tan inútil. E idiota.

Roman se rió a su lado, no despegando los ojos de la carretera. La noche ya había caído y se dirigían a comer algo, ya que habían informado al Sargento de lo poco que habían recolectado y éste les dio la noche libre. Era raro. No eran integrantes oficiales de Inteligencia, pero aún así trabajaban para el hombre. Burgess volvió a suspirar.

—¿Y qué te parece Stilinski? —preguntó volteando a ver a su compañero con una sonrisa.

Roman encogió los hombros—. Me parece bien.

—Uh-uh.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese ruidito molesto. “Uh-uh”. Cómo si supieras algo y te estás vanagloriando de eso —le lanzó una mirada desde el rabillo de su ojo. Se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando vio la sonrisa de su compañera—. ¿Qué?

—Te gusta Stilinski.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos. Yo no juzgo. Y puedo ver porque te gusta, es lindo e inteligente.

Roman hizo un ruido de incredulidad—. Sólo lo hemos conocido por siete horas.

—Ajá.

—Eres rara, Burgess. No sé cómo le hace Ruzek para soportarte —negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con burla cuando ésta resopló en respuesta.

—Eres tan gracioso, Roman. Muy gracioso —volvió a resoplar, haciendo reír a su compañero—. Pero no, en serio, deberías invitarlo a salir.

—Estás loca.

—Vale, vale. Tal vez es muy apresurado. Interactuemos un poco más y luego lo invitas a salir. Necesitas un buen revolcón.

—¿Ahora quién es la graciosa?

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban de nuevo en la oficina y Kevin vio con curiosidad como Stilinski dejaba caer una bolsa marrón en el escritorio de Dawson, frunciendo los labios cuando vio como Antonio se animaba ante la vista y se inclinaba hacia la bolsa, sacando de ella una galleta y llevándola directamente hacia su boca..

Antonio gimió con deleite, cerrando los ojos y atrayendo la mirada de todos, haciendo que Stilinski riera suavemente desde donde se apoyaba en la pared con un libro en manos—. Esto es delicioso.

—Te lo dije —río Stilinski. Kevin se acercó y con rapidez tomo una galleta de la bolsa, consiguiendo una protesta desde el hombre latino.

Kevin gimió, también, de placer cuando sintió la vainilla derretirse en su boca—. Esto es la mejor cosa que he comido en mi vida… —murmuró con la boca llena.

Pronto todos se encontraban rodeando la mesa, siendo Erin la que pasara una galleta a Voight y Olinsky.

—¡Esas eran mías! —protestó Antonio, abrazando la bolsa contra su pecho cuando Ruzek intento tomar otra.

—¿Dónde las has conseguido? —preguntó Jay bastante interesado. Erin río cuando vio como Olinsky suspiraba luego de tomar su primer bocado.

—Yo las he horneado —encogió los hombros cuando todos voltearon a verlo—. Receta familiar.

—En ese caso, cásate conmigo, Stilinski, y hornéame galletas hasta que muera —exclamó Burgess con sinceridad, haciendo que Roman pusiera los ojos en blanco y que Ruzek gruñera por lo bajo. Stilinski río suavemente.

—Claro, pero no creo que a tu novio le emocione la idea de un trío —señalo a Ruzek con un gesto de la cabeza. Burgess hizo un movimiento de mano para desestimar el comentario.

—No le importara.

—¡Oye!

—Ya, ya.

Nadia, Kevin y Jay rieron alegremente de la broma. Erin vio la suave sonrisa en los rostros de Olinsky y Voight. Antonio seguía comiendo sus galletas con una expresión de placer.

—Bien —llamó Voight la atención hacia la pizarra—. ¿Qué tenemos ahora?

—No mucho —suspiró Jay.

—Aunque, este chico, el hijo de Adolph Dreher, hermano menor de Bergen Dreher, y su esposa Adalia Dherer; Izan Dreher, 17 años; parece saber algo.

El Sargento asintió mientras se escuchaba un teléfono sonar al fondo—. Hay que traerlo.

—Sargento —interrumpió Jay, sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano izquierda—. Han encontrado otro cuerpo.

—Vamos, Stilinski —palmeó Antonio el hombro de su protegido, colocándose su chaqueta y agarrando la bolsa de las galletas y saliendo de la oficina. Stiles se colocó su gorro de lana y dejó su libro sobre la mesa de Antonio, siguiendo al Detective con rapidez. Voight hizo un gesto a Ruzek y Olinsky, quienes asintieron y pronto se vieron fuera del lugar.

Nadia se acercó hasta el escritorio de Antonio y tomo con curiosidad el libro de Stiles, abriéndolo y viendo con interés el contenido. Erin vio con diversión como la ceja de la chica crispaba cuando se hizo evidente que no comprendía lo escrito. Kevin se acercó y observó sobre el hombro de la chica, su rostro palideciendo un segundo después.

—Matemáticas… —susurró con despreció el joven oficial de color.

Nadia cerro el libro y lo dejo caer de nuevo en el escritorio—. _Algoritmos Genéticos Aplicados de Yolis Eugenio_. ¿Qué diablos?

Voight negó con la cabeza y se fue a su oficina a hacer lo que se siempre hacia.

* * *

Ruzek frunció el ceño cuando llegaron a la escena, viendo con recelo a la figura de Stilinski inclinarse sobre el cadáver y haciendo anotaciones en una libreta. Vio a su alrededor y se encontró a Olinsky hablando con el dueño del local  que era poseedor del depósito de basura en donde se encontró el cuerpo.

Antonio le dio un codazo e hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la anciana que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, viendo con insistencia a Stilinski.

Ruzek se acercó y sonrió a la mujer—. Señora, disculpe, soy el Oficial Ruzek de Chicago PD. ¿Podría decirme si sabe o vio algo con respecto a lo sucedido?

La mujer lo vio por un largo tiempo, sonriéndole con paciencia—. No, joven. No he visto y sé algo al respecto.

—Oh, bueno. Muchas gracias, señora… —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Landowski. Helana Landowski.

Ruzek sonrío y asintió, despidiéndose de la mujer y caminando de regreso hacia donde sus tres compañeros se encontraban esperándolo, encogiéndose de hombros cuando recibió una mirada interrogante de Olinsky. Las personas en Chicago eran extrañas.

Stilinski se acercó hasta ellos y Ruzek vio la mano enguantada del más joven sosteniendo una bala—. Creo que tenemos algo.

—¿Qué es? —inclinó la cabeza Antonio cuando Stilinski alzo la bala para que los tres la vieran.

Ruzek frunció el ceño, confundido. Stilinski señaló algo en ella.

—Hay un símbolo impreso en ella. Y es una suerte que no se haya desvanecido al dispararse —acercó la bala a Antonio, que estrechó los ojos y observo lo que el chico le decía. Ruzek también se inclinó, viendo con asombro el símbolo en la bala. Parecía como si fuera uno de esos tatuajes tribales—. _Chevrons_ : Semejan puntas de flecha utilizadas tanto por cazadores como guerreros y eran un símbolo de poder entre los Celtas.

—¿Y eso que significa? —vio con recelo a Stilinski. El chico sólo encogió los hombros, guardando la bala en una bolsa de pruebas que extrajo de un bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Me parece muy específico, es todo.

Olinsky asintió y sacó su móvil—. Kevin, busca todo sobre _Chev-rons_. Cualquier resultado, nos dices.

Ruzek alzó las cejas a su compañero, que guardo su móvil y lo vio con diversión—. Pareces saber mucho, chico.

—Me aburró muy seguido.

Antonio le lanzó una mirada impresionada a su nuevo compañero, éste dando la bolsa de pruebas a una técnica, que le sonrió coquetamente a Stilinski. El chico pareció no darse cuenta, devolviendo la sonrisa con amabilidad. Caminaron hacia sus autos cuando, con horror, vieron el momento en que uno de ellos explotó.

Antonio se lanzó sobre Stilinski, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, mientras que él y Olinsky cayeron al suelo escuchando los gritos a su alrededor.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Antonio poniéndose de pie y viendo a su auto, ayudando a Stiles a ponerse de pie—. Me gustaba mucho el auto.

Olinsky rápidamente se puso a dar órdenes, mientras él llamaba a la oficina para informar lo sucedido. Cuando el resto llego a la escena, junto con los bomberos, Stilinski se encontraba ayudando a los técnicos al verse fuera de las manos de los paramédicos. Ruzek frotó su mejilla derecha con irritación.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Erin, sus manos apretando el cuello del chaleco, las piernas abiertas y firmes sosteniéndola de forma dominante.

Voight vio con disgusto el auto ahora libre de llamas—. Demasiado rápido. ¿Qué tenemos?

—Es bastante casero, la verdad —dijo Stilinski, retirándose los guantes—. Encontramos los restos de un teléfono y un poco de pólvora —mostró la bolsa en donde se veía la mitad de un teléfono de pantalla táctil. Ruzek notó que la mirada de Stilinski era algo maniaca para su gusto.

Antonio caminó hacia ellos con un vendaje en la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa ante la mueca de culpa de su nuevo compañero. Jay hizo un ruido con la garganta viendo su móvil.

—Kevin encontró algo —alzó el móvil, dejando ver a un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro, serio ante su fotógrafo—. Bratt Heliwr, 36 años, encarcelado por portar armas ilegales en el 2008. Tiene un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo con las mismas características —mostró otra imagen y Antonio frunció el ceño cuando vio el tatuaje.

—Es el mismo.

—Dice también que los miembros de su familia han tenido altercados con la ley antes. Su padre, Benjamin Heliwr, fue sospechoso de la muerte de una familia en Ohio en los años setenta y su madre, Annabeth Heliwr, murió en circunstancias sospechosas en 1990.

—Vaya —silbó Ruzek—. Pintan un lindo cuadro.

—Son sólo algunos, pero han estado bajo vigilancia por el FBI desde hace dos años cuando Hans Heliwr fue acusado por importación de armas y venta de forma ilegal, y antes del juicio las evidencias desaparecieron.

Stilinski rio suavemente, ganándose miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Excepto Voight. Él frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, Me suena a una novela que leí hace mucho —hizo un gesto con la mano, desestimando su comentario. Antonio lo golpeó en el brazo y Olinsky negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo termina tu novela? —se burló Ruzek.

Stilinski encogió los hombros—. Todos mueren. De formas muy dolorosas

Ahora fue turno de Erin de reír. Jay abrió la boca impresionado mientras Antonio vio con incredulidad a su joven compañero.

Jay carraspeó—. Bien. Creo que podemos empezar por algo.

Voight asintió, señalando a Erin para que lo siguiera y dejando a Jay con ellos para que los llevara a la oficina.

Stilinski se acercó al escritorio de Antonio, siendo detenido por la voz de Nadia.

—Stiles.

—¿Sí?

Nadia le extendió un papel con una expresión seria en su rostro. Stilinski le sonrió con tranquilidad—. Gracias.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Antonio desde su asiento.

—Sí. Sólo es el Dr. Fenrir. Está revisando mi anteproyecto.

—¿Anteproyecto?

—Uh, sí. Para mi doctorado.

—Oh —parpadeó Nadia—. Creí que era un médico. Se escuchaba muy serio, hehe.

Stilinski se rió con ella—. Él es así. No hay ni un hueso de humor en ese hombre.

—Parece que lo conoces hace mucho.

Stilinski se encogió de hombros—. Él era amigo de mi madre.

—Oh —sonrió Nadia.

Al fondo escucharon una llamada y Ruzek volteó a ver a Olinsky, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a ponerse su chaqueta.

—Hubo un tiroteo —dice cuando terminó la llamada—. Vamos. Hay una persecución. Roman y Burgess ya están allá.

Pronto se encuentran en movimiento, Jay y Antonio en los asiento de adelante mientras Stilinski se encuentra en la parte trasera, Ruzek y Olinsky en otro auto.

—Estamos a un kilometro del parque —escuchó Ruzek a Burgess por el comunicador.

—Ya estamos cerca —respondió Antonio.

Jay dio una vuelta a alta velocidad y pronto vieron los autos de Voight y la patrulla siguiendo un auto negro 4x4. Con velocidad se dirigieron hacia una calle más libre, un área de construcción abandonada, Ruzek tomando otra ruta para interceptar al auto. Jay se acercó más y Antonio salió por la ventana, apuntando a las llantas. Un disparo acertó y al segundo siguiente el auto se detuvo y tres hombres salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

Voight y Erin son los primeros en salir corriendo tras los hombres, seguido de cerca por Jay, Antonio y Stilinski.

Jay alcanzó rápidamente al Sargento y su compañera, distraídamente notando que sus otros dos compañeros desaparecieron por otro callejón. Uno de los hombres disparó, haciendo que los tres se escondieran en unos botes de basura dispersados. Erin devolvió el tiro, dando a uno de ellos en un hombro y haciendo que tropezara. Jay siguió corriendo tras los hombres y cuando dio la vuelta vio como Stilinski derribaba a uno con un buen golpe proporcionado por una barra de metal  Ouch. Eso dejaría marca.

—¡Dawson está siguiendo al otro! —gritó el más joven y Jay sólo asintió, siguiendo la dirección que apuntó Stilinski.

Cuando encontró a Antonio, éste derribo con una bala en la cabeza al hombre. Jay jadeo un poco caminando hacia su compañero y palmeando su espalda—. Vamos. Stilinski tiene al otro.

Antonio asintió y lo siguió, regresando sobre sus pasos para encontrar a Stilinski con el hombre me dio consiente ya de pie y esposado.

—Buen golpe —sonrió Jay a su joven compañero. Stilinski sólo encogió los hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

Transportan al hombre al auto, encontrándose con Ruzek y Olinsky que revisan el auto de los sospechosos, Roman abriendo la puerta del auto patrulla para meter al hombre en el.

* * *

Voight y Erin son los encargados de interrogar a uno de ellos mientras Ruzek y Olinsky al otro cuando los paramédicos les entregaron a los hombres ya vendados.

—¿Y bien? —dice Voight desde su lugar, los brazos cruzados y el rostro en su habitual expresión de chico malo.

El hombre, Trevor Coch, lo observó sin abrir la boca, viendo hacia el espejo detrás de los policías. Erin colocó tres fotografías en la mesa, señalando cada una.

—¿Los conoces?

El hombre frunció los labios y se mantuvo en silencio. Voight arqueó una de sus cejas y apoyo su cuerpo en la mesa con las manos, viendo al hombre con intensidad.

—¿Por qué los han matado?

El hombre susurró y luego sonrió. Voight frunció el ceño de nuevo y Erin sólo vio con recelo al hombre.

 —¿Qué has dicho?

El hombre volvió a abrir la boca, más alto está vez, hablando en un idioma diferente.

Antonio frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a su joven compañero, sorprendiéndose cuando vio la mirada dura en los ojos del chico.

—¿Qué?

—Ha dicho que son monstruos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los muertos —el ceño de Stilinski se profundizó. Antonio dio un golpe al espejo y Voight salió de la habitación.

—Stiles tradujo lo que dijo —señaló Antonio y los ojos de Voight se posaron en su más joven subordinado.

—Ha dicho que son monstruos, es todo. Refiriéndose a los muertos.

Voight asintió y golpeó el espejo. Erin salió de la habitación. Ruzek y Olinsky salieron un minuto después.

—No entiendo ni lo que dicen —se quejó Ruzek.

—Es galés —dijo Stilinski sonriéndole con simpatía.

Ruzek estrechó los ojos al chico—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sip —sonrió Stilinski en algo que se parecía mucho a la burla.

Antonio negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Qué? ¿Y sólo hablas el galés?

—Galés y polaco… y otros ocho idiomas.

Ruzek vio con asombro a su compañero—. ¡¿10 idiomas?!

—Bueno, si cuentas al inglés, esos serían 11 idiomas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tantos?

—Me aburro con mucha facilidad —encogió los hombros Stilinski—. Y papá no me dejó usar mi juego de química luego de que prendí en llamas las cortinas de la sala. Dos veces.

Antonio volteó a ver a Olinsky, que se estaba riendo suavemente.

Éste chico.

Erin vio con nuevo asombro al más joven, mientras Voight veía con seriedad a éste, bajo una nueva luz.

—Entra, Stilinski —dijo el Sargento.

Antonio vio la expresión asombrada de su joven compañero y, con una mano en el cuello, lo guió hasta la sala de interrogatorio donde Erin y Voight estuvieron. Cuando entraron el hombre poso sus fríos ojos con intensidad en Stilinski y Antonio tuvo la necesidad inherente de golpear al sujeto en la cara. No le gustaba para nada esa mirada.

Stilinski sonrió y se deslizó con gracia por la habitación, sentándose en un solo movimiento y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo en algo más relajado. Antonio cruzó los brazos, apoyado en una pared, viendo al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

— _Sé lo que eres, cazador_ —dijo Stiles con fluidez, viendo de reojo a su nuevo compañero, y sonriendo hacia el hombre frente a él.

— _No me impresionas, niño_ —Trevor Coch se inclinó, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa, sus muñecas esposadas. Stiles vio con ligereza al hombre.

— _No lo espero, tampoco. No me conoces._

Trevor río. Antonio se movió un poco en su lugar—. _Todos son iguales para mí. Son monstruos._

— _Qué raro_ —inclinó la cabeza Stiles—. _El único monstruo que veo eres tú._

— _Eres muy valiente, niño_ —sonrió el hombre—. _¿A caso tus compañeros saben lo que eres? ¿El monstruo que se esconde bajo piel humana?_

— _No, pero ellos no necesitan saber lo que eres para refundirte en la prisión. En donde te van a estar esperando… tú sabes quienes_ —hizo un gesto con la mano—. _O mejor aún. Espera a que las manadas te cazan, cazador._

El hombre lo vio por un largo tiempo, su boca inclinada hacia abajo—. _No voy a decir nada._

— _Nosotros lo vamos a averiguar y diremos que tú nos distes la información. He escuchado algunas historias interesantes sobre lo que los cazadores le hacen a los traidores_ —se apoyo en la mesa, igual que el hombre, juntando sus manos y sonriéndole suavemente—. _Ellos no tienen reparo en hacerlo. Nosotros tampoco._

—¿Qué quieren? —habló en ingles y Antonio se acerco, estrechando los ojos hacia el hombre.

—Dinos dónde encontraremos a tus compañeros y hablaremos con el fiscal para un trato, ¿qué tal eso? —habló Stiles, viendo de reojo a su compañero, que asintió en su dirección.

El hombre estrechó los ojos hacia ellos—. ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en ti, _derwydd_? —escupió el nombre. Antonio se acercó y apoyo su cuerpo en sus manos.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo o sino vamos con tu compañero y le hacemos la misma oferta. Él se veía muy ansioso en cooperar.

Trevor Coch charqueó los dientes y respiró antes de asentir.

Stiles le sonrió suavemente y permitió que Antonio siguiera con el interrogatorio.

Cuando salieron, Ruzek caminaba al otro hombre hacía la celda en el piso inferior y Voight y Olinsky los esperaban. El hombre de bigote le palmeó el hombro y el Sargento asintió hacia él, caminando hacia la parte principal de la oficina y siendo seguido por Antonio y Olinsky. Kevin caminó al cazador, que lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista y Stiles al fin respiro, mandando un rápido mensaje desde su teléfono y caminado hasta donde los otros se preparaban para la emboscada.

—Salimos en 20 —dijo el Sargento.

Se dejó guiar hasta donde guardaban los chalecos y armas, donde se coloco el chaleco y aceptó con una sonrisa el arma que le entregó Antonio—. Bonita.

Antonio alzó una ceja hacia él—. ¿Debo explicarte cómo usarla?

Stiles bufó, irritado—. Déjame decirte que mi padre me llevo a un campo de tiro desde que tenía 12 y fui el mejor tirador durante tres años consecutivos. Puedo manejarme con un arma, muchas gracias.

Antonio se río y Ruzek se quejó desde su lugar—. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué cosa? —lo observó con diversión. Ruzek lo vio con irritación para nada disimulada.

—¿Desde los 12?

Stiles se encogió de hombros y le sonrió—. Papá lo consideraba un buen pasatiempo para tiempo de calidad entre padre e hijo.

Jay se acercó y palmeo el hombro de Ruzek, cuando este abrió la boca—. Mi padre me llevaba a partidos de football.

Stiles se rió y siguió a su compañero.

* * *

—¿Qué clase de padre lleva a su hijo a un campo de tiro a los 12 años? —se quejó Ruzek.

Olinsky lo vio de reojo— ¿Doce?

—¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No es la primera vez que escucho algo por el estilo —encogió los hombros Olinsky—. Voight hacia lo mismo con Justín. Y teniendo en cuenta que el padre de Stilinski era un Sheriff, no me extraña.

—¿Es en serio?

Olinsky asintió—. Se da mucho en pueblos pequeños. Hay muchas generaciones de policías en las familias. Padres les enseñan a sus hijos desde una edad muy temprana varios procedimientos y esas cosas.

—Es por eso que Stilinski es policía —vio por la ventana—. Es tan inteligente, ¿por qué querría ser policía cuando bien puede volverse millonario si quisiera? No dudó que pudiera volverse millonario con esa inteligencia.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué tan inteligente es? —sonrió Olinsky sin apartar los ojos de los autos frente a él.

Llegaron a una casa en el este de la ciudad, la fachada desgastada por el obvio abandono y la calle desierta con sólo un auto viejo y los vidrios rotos a unos metros de ellos.

Voight hizo un gesto con la mano y todos se dispersaron alrededor de la casa. Jay derribó la puerta principal y Voight entró gritando a la casa. El caos comenzó.

Dos hombres se pusieron de pie, intentando sacar sus armas, pero fueron derribados por una bala cada uno en los hombros. Jay subió las escaleras seguido de Ruzek y ambos dispararon hacia los otros dos hombres, estos cayendo con quejidos de dolor al suelo sucio. Revisaron las habitaciones, no encontrando a otros en ella.

—¡Por aquí! —escucharon gritar a Antonio.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, una mujer inconsciente en el suelo, y Antonio señalo hacia el sótano. Voight fue el primero en bajar y vio como Stilinski se encontraba de pie frente a una de las paredes, mientras que en la opuesta se encontraban dos chicos colgados del techo por cadenas y viéndolos con claro pánico en sus facciones, manchas de sangre cubriendo sus ropas.

—No los toque —dijo Stilinski, haciendo fruncir el ceño aun más—. Tienen una corriente eléctrica en las cadenas, sólo deme unos minutos para desconectar la corriente.

Erin se acercó a los chicos—. Hey, está bien, los sacaremos de aquí.

—¿Policía? —dijo un joven de raza negra viéndola con grandes ojos. Erin asintió. Volteó a ver hacia el otro chico, que veía a Stilinski con insistencia. Murmuró algo que hizo que Erin lo viera con confusión y vio al otro chico para que le explicara—. No sé qué idioma es. Él no sabe hablar inglés.

Erin le sonrió suavemente.

—Es ruso —murmuró Stilinski distraídamente—. Listo. Ya no hay corriente —dijo y Jay y Kevin se acercaron para desencadenar a los chicos.

— _Gracias_ —susurró el chico de piel blanca en su idioma.

Stilinski le sonrió—. _No hay problema, cachorro_.

El chico de piel negra vio con curiosidad a Stilinski, una mirada de comprensión cruzando su rostro brevemente antes de permitirse ser llevado hacia el exterior de la casa, donde ambulancias ya los esperaban.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la oficina, en donde los esperaba el Comandante—. Bien hecho, muchachos —hizo un gesto a Voight y los dos se encerraron en la oficina de éste.

Erin vio con curiosidad a su más joven compañero, que guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y charlaba animadamente con Nadia sobre alguna película. Antonio se acercó a ella con una taza de café en la mano—. Bastante sorprendente para sus primeros días, ¿no?

—Sí —vio a Antonio—. ¿Qué te parece?

Antonio vio con tranquilidad hacia su joven compañero—. Me parece que puede ser un buen elemento en nuestra unidad.

—¡Stilinski! —llamó animadamente Kevin, colocándose su abrigo—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

—Gracias, Atwater, pero tengo una clase en una hora —sonrió Stilinski. Kevin se encogió de hombros, palmeando el hombro cuando pasaba y salía con un simple saludo hacia el resto.

Stilinski se despidió de ellos y salió a un paso calmado.

Lo único que sabía Erin es que las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes ahora que tenían al chico con ellos.

Y las miradas de Voight y el Comandante eran un indicador muy convincente.


	2. Mistel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —A ellos no les agradan los espías, druida.
> 
> —Sí, bueno, no hay de otra, lobito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> No puedo creer que me llevara escribir éste capítulo casi dos meses, joder. Lo bueno es que ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo ;D. En fin, la historia será corta porque no veo la necesidad de ampliarla, así que si se nota algo apresurada es por eso. Entiendo que no haya muchos fans de los crossever y que tal vez la gran mayoría no ha visto CPD, pero me gusta mi idea y pretendo terminarla. 
> 
> Este capítulo empieza luego del episodio 14 de Chicago PD: Erin's Mom, así que sólo tiene unos pequeños spoilers al principio, pero nada profundo.
> 
> Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Olinsky frunció el ceño cuando vio a Bunny pisar hacia la oficina de Voight tras Erin. Definitivamente no predecía nada bueno para el grupo.

Vio hacia donde Stilinski se inclinaba, al lado de Nadia, y le señalaba algo en la computadora a la chica con paciencia. Habían descubierto hacia unas semanas sobre la habilidad de piratería del chico y su historial delincuencial por tal habilidad (y algo sobre una orden de restricción y un robo de un camión de transporte de la policía). Olinsky no podía dejar de admitir que era muy conveniente tener dicha habilidad con ellos.

Antonio entró en ese momento, dejándose caer en su silla sin gracia y viendo hacia el techo como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente. Olinsky sintió como su boca se torcía, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Stilinski saltó hacia Antonio con emoción y empezó a balbucear sobre algo que hizo sonreír al detective más viejo, alejándolo de sus pensamientos oscuros.

Era en aquellos momentos que Olinsky sonreía perplejo hacia el chico, sorprendiéndose como éste siempre estaba en sintonía con las necesidades y preocupaciones de los otros y cómo las afrentaba para hacer sentir mejor a sus compañeros. Era un buen chico. Pero eso no hacía que Olinsky confiara cien por ciento en él. Stilinski obviamente guardaba secretos y era algo que no podía pasarse por alto. Los secretos siempre terminaban haciendo daño.

Kevin se acercó hablando animadamente con Kim, tras ellos los seguía un muy aburrido Roman que, a pesar de ser lo más discreto que podía ser con tantos buenos detectives en la habitación, observó a Stilinski por largos segundos y mirada que Olinsky atrapó.

Los jóvenes de ahora, de verdad.

Más tarda todos se encontraron dirigiéndose a sus autos para empezar la investigación sobre aquellos guantes y el cliente sospechoso de la empresa de transporte del esposo de Bunny.

Olinsky hizo nota mental para mantener un ojo en la Detective Gawronski y su aparentemente relación platónica con Antonio.

—En serio que odio a Stilinski —refunfuño Adam a su lado.

Olinsky resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y ahora que paso?

—¡Él sigue cocinando para Kim!

—Él cocina para Antonio —le recordó con una sonrisa divertida viendo como Adam Ruzek hacia un puchero como un niño de cinco años. El niño de cinco años que era en realidad.

—Ese no es el punto.

Olinsky asintió—. Por supuesto.

Adam lo vio con reproche y mientras conducía se preguntaba si alguien más en la oficina se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Stilinski hacia Antonio. Le parecía inusual, pero le tranquilizaba saber que ahora Antonio comía más seguido y de forma saludable. Y era por esa razón que Burgess supo sobre la cocina fantástica del chico polaco y por la cual Stilinski llevó comida para ella y Roman al día siguiente.

El sonrojo de Roman no tuvo precio.

Ahora Kim no dejaba en paz el chico, prácticamente acosándolo para que se casara con ella y le cocinara todos los días, para gran diversión de la mayoría de la estación. Incluso la Teniente Platt había quedado sorprendida cuando Roman compartió una de las galletas con ella y su comportamiento hacia Stilinski cambio sutilmente, algo que se podía considerar como cariño cuando el chico le llevo algo de comer, también. Y como Stilinski no era tonto (por supuesto que no), sabía aprovechar a su favor este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos: Si tienes a la temible Teniente Trudy Platt como refuerzo, el infierno podía congelarse ya que estarías en serios problemas con dicha Teniente si te metías en líos con el chico. Los oficiales más jóvenes ahora veían con horror a Stilinski después de haber estado burlándose de él durante las primeras semanas en la estación.

Stilinski era una fuerza a temer y considerar. Había logrado lo que pocos tenían la valentía de jactarse.

Y, por supuesto, Ruzek no estaba contento con eso, para gran diversión de Olinsky.

Los jóvenes de ahora, de verdad.

* * *

Días después Olinsky vio con una nueva realización sobre él mismo cuando vio como Ruzek acompañaba a aquella señora, que tomo en sus manos la vida del hombre que asesino a su esposo y a su hijo, a que la procesaran.

Stilinski dejó caer una taza humeante de café en su escritorio y una gran bolsa marrón frente a él. El chico sólo le sonrió y camino hacia donde Antonio se preparaba para salir, charlando animadamente sobre un trabajo que debía presentar el viernes que venía.

Erin salió con paso rápido y Olinsky noto la mirada triste de Jay viéndola alejarse. Las relaciones en el trabajo eran tan complicadas, que se alegraba que Kim no estuviera directamente en su grupo de trabajo y que gracias a eso ella y Adam pudieran tener una relación un poco más estable que la de Jay y Erin.

No que todo fuera culpa de los niños, Olinsky también sabía que una de las razones era Voight y su vena sobreprotectora. Era un poco ridículo, la verdad. Y viendo a Roman y Stilinski, empezaba a pensar que había un patrón en ésta oficina.

Era bastante ridículo, la verdad.

* * *

La siguiente semana se encontró el cuerpo de una abogada en la orilla de un río, colega de una de las firmas más famosas en Estados Unidos. Su nombre era Annabelle Hall de treinta y dos años, casada con un banquero y con un hijo de dos años.

Ruzek entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la información que disponían en el pizarrón y vio a sus compañeros con cansancio, que guardaban silencio mientras pensaban. Esto no se movía muy rápido que digamos.

Los pasos mientras subían las escaleras resonaron en la habitación y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde la Sargento Platt y dos hombres subían detrás de ella, vestido con trajes que se veían muy caros.

—Señores —dijo la Sargento Platt con disgusto—. Son los abogados de esa firma suya —hizo un gesto con la mano y se acerco a la mesa de Nadia.

El hombre más viejo se acerco y estrecho la mano con el Sargento, asintiendo en los demás.

—Soy David Whittemore, socio de Lawrence & Whittemore. Estamos aquí por nuestra colega y para ayudar en lo que sea necesario —dijo el hombre mayor

El más joven los vio con una expresión seria y Ruzek noto como también veía el lugar lo más disimuladamente que podía.

Voight asintió y los dirigió hacia su oficina.

Un minuto después Stilinski prácticamente tropezó en la habitación y todas las miradas se posaron en el chico, haciendo que éste se ruborizara.

—Lo siento.

Nadia rió—. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Sencillo —sonrió el chico. Ruzek rodó los ojos mientras Nadia volvió a reír.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Stilinski mientras se acercaba a ellos, dejando su mochila en su escritorio. Vio la pizarra con grandes ojos y Ruzek vio como Erin suspiraba mientras veía al chico con adoración mal disimulada. Erin se había encariñado rápidamente del chico.

De repente la puerta de la oficina de Voight se abrió y el más joven salió, deteniéndose cuando vio a Stilinski. Ambos se vieron por un minuto.

—Uh…

—Stiles.

—Hey, Jackson —alzó la mano el joven en algo que pareció timidez. El nombrado alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

Los policías parpadearon a los jóvenes.

—Jackson, yo…

—Lydia va a matarte —sonrió el chico rubio y todos vieron con diversión y confusión como Stiles hacia una mueca de puro horror.

—Ella no necesita saberlo… —hizo un gesto en el aire con la mano.

Jackson cruzó los brazos cuando estuvo más cerca, parado al lado de la mesa de Jay, quien veía directamente al chico desde su lugar con curiosidad —. ¿No?

—¿No? —hizo una mueca Stiles. Antonio se rió y el joven lo vio con grandes ojos traicionados.

—Creo que la llamare ahora —la sonrisa del chico era de pura maldad.

—¡NO! ¡Si la llamas yo le digo lo que realmente sucedió con sus zapatos Jimmy Choo el verano del 2011! —sonrió triunfalmente Stiles cuando Jackson palideció visiblemente.

Jackson entrecerró los ojos—. No lo harías…

Stiles alzó las cejas—. ¿Ah, no? _Pruébame_.

Nadia rio alegremente al fondo.

—¿Entonces cómo se conocen? —se inclinó sobre su lugar Erin.

Stiles sonrió hacia la mujer—. Estudiamos juntos desde tercer grado, en Beacon Hill.

Antonio vio al chico rubio sonreír suavemente, como si estuviera extasiado con la presencia de Stiles, y le entró mucha curiosidad sobre su joven pareja.

En ese momento salieron de la oficina Voight y el Sr. Whittemore, este último alzando las cejas cuando vio a Stiles.

—Oh, Sr. Stilinski. No sabía que había regresado a Estados Unidos. ¿Así que ahora es un policía? —dijo el Sr. Whittemore en un tono que a Antonio no le gusto y que aparentemente a Jackson tampoco, ya que frunció el ceño en la dirección del hombre.

Stiles plasmó una sonrisa falsa—. Oh, sí. No sabía que seguía siendo tan idiota como lo recordaba, Sr. Whittemore.

Voight frunció el ceño hacia Stiles mientras Olinsky alzó las cejas. Kevin se ahogó con el agua que bebía.

—Bueno —dijo con evidente disgusto el Sr. Whittemore, caminando hacia la salida—. Saben como contactarme. Buenas tardes.

Jackson se detuvo al lado de Stiles, susurrándole algo, antes de seguir al hombre mayor con un gesto hacia ellos como despedida. Voight vio a Stiles, que se encogió de hombros.

—No es un buen hombre, les digo ahora. Le gusta cazar a los policías.

Ruzek y Jay hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo. Voight sólo frunció el ceño, aún más de lo que ya lo tenía, y empezó a dar órdenes. Al poco tiempo todos se encontraban en movimiento, cuando los forenses llamaron para informarles la causa de muerte de la mujer.

—¿Muérdago? —alzó las cejas Kevin.

— _Sí_ —dijo el médico forense a través del teléfono—. _Es una planta que si se maneja a grandes cantidades puede ser muy dañina para el ser humano. También se encontró rastros de una planta de la familia Ranunculaceae, Aco…_

—¿Acónito? —preguntó Stiles, inclinándose en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido.

— _Sí, exacto. Es mayormente conocida como matalobos_ —respondió el médico forense con curiosidad. Antonio y Voight vieron al chico mientras éste asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuál es la subespecie?

— _Aconitum napellus fissurae_.

—Oh, ya. Interesante.

—¿Qué es interesante? —parpadeó Erin hacia el chico.

Stiles encogió los hombros—. La planta crece en el sur de Rusia. Es muy difícil de conseguir. Eso es muy interesante.

—Bueno, gracias Doc. —habló Kevin.

— _No hay problema_ —respondió amablemente el médico. Luego colgaron y todos voltearon hacia la pizarra.

—Así que es ruso… ¿La mafia rusa? —señaló Ruzek.

Antonio vio como Stiles pulsaba la pantalla de su teléfono con rapidez, para luego alzar la vista y sonreírle, sus cejas casi tocando el gorro de lana que llevaba ese día. Antonio tuvo un mal presentimiento de esa sonrisa.

El almuerzo se acercó y Stiles arrastró a Antonio hacia un restaurante que nunca en su vida había visto.

—Me puede dar dos _borsch_ —habló Stiles al joven que estaba detrás de la barra.

Antonio vio a su joven compañero con sospecha, percatándose rápidamente de los tipos que no despegaban los ojos de ellos—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Stiles tomo de su bebida—. Esperando.

—¿A quién?

Alguien se sentó en la silla a su lado, en medio de los dos, y recostó su espalda en la silla, sonriendo suavemente hacia Stiles. Antonio se tensó cuando reconoció al joven hombre a su lado.

—Sasha.

—Misha, no me gusta que me llames así, ya te lo he dicho —puso los ojos en blanco Stiles. El nombrado rió suavemente.

Los hombres que los miraban apartaron la vista. Un minuto después dos platos de sopa y un vaso lleno de lo que parecía licor se colocaron frente a ellos. Antonio alzó las cejas ante el sabor, probando la comida cuando Stiles dio un bocado.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

Stiles tragó un poco de su comida antes de hablar—. ¿Han traído algo de ésta planta? —le mostró una fotografía en su teléfono.

El hombre frunció un poco el ceño y luego vio a Stiles con seriedad—. _¿Por qué?_

— _Han matado con una mezcla entre esta y muérdago_ —respondió Stiles en ruso, lo que hizo que Antonio estrechara los ojos a su joven compañero.

Misha lo vio detenidamente y se inclinó hacia Stiles en lo que parecía que iba a besarlo. Antonio no escuchó lo que decía, pero vio como al final Misha besaba la mejilla de Stiles, en algo que pareció ternura, y luego se levantaba, ignorándolo mientras caminaba a la salida con un hombre siguiendo sus pasos.

Salieron unos minutos después de comer y cuando estaban en el auto, Antonio vio a su joven compañero, que sonrió a él en un gesto que pretendía ser inocente.

—¿Cómo es que conoces al hijo del jefe de la mafia rusa?

Stiles encogió los hombres y lamio sus labios con nerviosismo—. Todos pensaban que nacería siendo una niña, así que mi abuela me comprometió con Misha. Pero, uh, nací un niño y el abuelo de Misha no le gusto la idea, aunque mi madre y los padres de Misha estaban de acuerdo con seguir con el acuerdo… Así que… uh, eso…

Antonio parpadeó cuatro veces antes de recostarse en su asiento y cerrar los ojos por un largo minuto—. No le vamos a decir de esto a nadie.

—Está bien —la voz de Stiles sonaba muy alegre para el gusto de Antonio.

Stiles le dio una dirección y pronto se encontraron frente a una linda casa. Antonio golpeo suavemente la puerta y dos minutos después una anciana mujer abría ésta, sonriendo cuando vio a Stiles.

—¡Sasha, querido!

—Sra. Landowski —dijo con indignación Stiles—. Ya le he dicho que no me llame así.

—Tonterías —río la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para que entraran.

Antonio ocultó su risa en una suave tos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido? No te esperaba hasta el sábado —caminó lentamente hasta la cocina, girando a ver a Antonio con una amable sonrisa—. Éste joven aquí ayuda a mi nieto con sus clases de cálculo. ¿No es un amor?

—Totalmente —sonrió Antonio divertido ante la mirada que Stiles le lanzó—. Es un gusto, señora. Soy Antonio Dawson.

Ambos estrecharon manos.

—Disculpe que viniéramos sin avisar, _babcia_ , pero sólo queríamos saber si por casualidad tenía está planta —mostró la imagen y la señora alejó un poco la cabeza para observarla mejor.

—Oh, sí —hizo un gesto hacia la ventana de la cocina, donde Antonio vio la planta—. Mi hermana me mando hace unas semanas dos macetas, pero una ha desaparecido hace como… seis días, creo.

Stiles asintió—. Oh, gracias. ¿Podría darme una raíz, por favor?

—¡Claro! —Antonio se quedo en el umbral viendo como Stiles y la Sra. Landowski sacaban una raíz de la maceta, metiéndola luego un frasco de vidrio.

Luego de despedirse (y Stiles comprometerse a traer de sus galletas el sábado) ambos se dirigieron hacia la estación con el frasco bien cuidado. Cuando entraron a la oficina, Erin estaba cortando una llamada.

—Hay un caso de envenenamiento en el hospital.

—Tenemos la planta —dijo Antonio, señalando el frasco.

Todos se detuvieron a ver.

—¿Y...? —abrió la boca Ruzek.

—Con las hojas se puede hacer un antídoto —dijo Stiles, dando media vuelta y bajando las gradas—. Yo sé cómo hacerlo, vamos.

Erin asintió a los otros oficiales y corrió tras Stiles, colocándose su abrigo con rapidez. Voight volteó a ver a Antonio.

—Stiles recordó que una señora de la comunidad polaca cultiva la planta —dijo Antonio—. Aparentemente todos los polacos aquí se conocen.

Una hora más tarde Erin llamó diciendo que habían logrado salvar al hombre envenenado y que pronto estarían en la estación. Antonio vio la hora y gimió irritado por el tiempo.

—Sería mejor que todos vayan a casa —habló Voight—. Llamen a Erin y díganle que se vayan a casa y que los espero a primera hora.

Todos asintieron y Nadia se acercó a Antonio con la mochila de Stiles en sus manos.

—Yo puedo pasar dejándosela —ofreció Jay ya con su chaqueta puesta.

Antonio sonrió—. Gracias.

Todos salieron y Kevin camino al lado de Jay hasta su auto, ambos entrando ya que Jay dejaría a Kevin cerca de su casa. El policía de piel oscura abrió la mochila de Stiles, consiguiendo un ceño fruncido de Jay.

—¿Qué? Quiero ver si tiene galletas —Jay río.

Kevin alzó las cejas cuando dentro de la mochila vio dos libros que lucían muy viejos. Sacó uno y empezó a ojearlo, los labios fruncidos ante los caracteres que no entendía.

—¿Y esto qué es? —Jay vio de reojo las páginas.

—Uh, se ve como latín —Kevin lo vio con una ceja alzada. Jay encogió los hombros—. Tenía un compañero en el escuadrón que estaba estudiando el idioma.

Kevin alzó el libro, haciendo que algo cayera en sus piernas. Con mucha curiosidad Jay alzó la hoja y vio que se trataba de una fotografía. Ambos policías vieron la imagen, reconociendo inmediatamente al chico —Jackson— que llegó esa tarde junto con otros adolescentes, doce en total, y dos jóvenes hombres en sus veinte. La mayoría no veía directamente a la cámara, sus ojos desviados o cerrados por las sonrisas, pero aún así se veían felices. Se veían muy cómodos entre ellos y había un sentido de camarería y amor que se podía sentir a través de la imagen. Era desconcertante.

Kevin guardo la imagen de nuevo en el libro y con rapidez lo metió de nuevo a la mochila, sintiéndose de repente incómodo. Jay decidió iniciar el camino.

Veinte minutos más tarde Kevin le entregó la mochila a Stiles por la ventana del auto.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Jay inclinado en el timón. Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. Vivo a unas calles —ambos hombres alzaron las cejas—, y tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas.

—Vale —asintió con la cabeza Jay—. Nos vemos mañana.

Stiles le sonrió y se alejó en el sentido contrario.

* * *

 

Cuando Burgess y Roman entraron a la oficina la joven policía se dirigió directamente hacia Nadia, ambas chicas no apartando los ojos mientras seguían los pasos de Roman hacia donde se encontraba Stiles leyendo un libro con mucha concentración.

Kim escondió su sonrisa cuando vio como Stiles saludaba con entusiasmo a su compañero y empezaba a hablar, más bien a balbucear, sobre algo que no se entendía del todo desde donde se encontraba, y a Roman asentir cortésmente a lo que el otro joven decía.

Eran tan adorables.

—Awww —musitó Nadia antes de reír.

Kim compartió su risa.

Erin alzó las cejas mientras se acercaba al escritorio, Olinsky dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la cocina para conseguir algo del café que Stiles ya había hecho. Al parecer hasta el café le salía perfecto al chico.

—¿Qué? —sonrió Erin. Kim le hizo un gesto con las cejas hacia los dos jóvenes hombres que no dejaban de hablar. Erin rodó los ojos con cariño cuando los vio.

—Son unos tontos —las tres mujeres rieron y fueron interrogadas por Jay y Antonio que subían las escaleras con sus miradas.

Las tres chicas vieron el momento en que Antonio frunció el ceño cuando vio a Roman apoyado en el escritorio de Stiles y no pudieron evitar volver a reír, una expresión confusa plasmada en el rostro de Ruzek.

—¿Qu…

—Yo que tú no terminaría esa pregunta —dijo Kevin cuando paso al lado de Ruzek. Éste frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su lugar.

Voight salió de su oficina y pronto todos se encontraban concentrados en el caso.

—Nuestro envenenado es Thomas Olson, 23 años y estudiante de la universidad estatal con un trabajo a medio tiempo en una empresa que organiza eventos de caridad y venta de arte por galerías en todo el país —señaló Erin a la fotografía de un joven rubio y ojos oscuros—. También lograron detectar como se enveneno: A través de una bebida que ingirió unas horas antes.

—Ataca lentamente —susurró Kim, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el pensamiento. Roman acarició su hombro con dulzura.

—¿Cómo se llama la empresa? —preguntó Antonio.

—Mistel —respondió Kevin viendo su computadora.

—Muérdago —dijo Stiles viendo sus botas, alzando la vista y topándose con los ojos de Kevin— Eso significa. En alemán.

—¿Algo que conecte a nuestras victimas? —cruzó los brazos Voight.

Jay alzó una mano, leyendo unas hojas—. Por los documentos que nos mando Whittemore, Annabelle Hall se encontraba relacionada con un millonaria haciéndole como su intermediara para la compra de arte y una de las galerías fue esta.

Ruzek apuntó todo eso en la pizarra.

—Hay una exposición de arte por la tarde —habló de nuevo Kevin, haciendo una mueca cuando aparto los ojos de la pantalla—. Sólo con invitación.

Antonio vio con recelo como su joven compañero tecleaba su móvil con mucho ánimo—. ¿Qué?

Stiles le sonrió en fingida inocencia.

Un momento después todos fueron abordados por el sonido de sus móviles cuando les entro un correo. Erin alzó las cejas cuando leyó éste y volteó a ver a su joven compañero con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Conozco a alguien —encogió los hombros.

Antonio bufó—. No lo dudo.

Olinsky y Voight compartieron una mirada.

Fue así como Jay, Erin, Voight, Antonio y Stiles se encontraron entrando a las dos de la tarde en una galería en el centro de la ciudad, siendo recibidos por una alegre mujer que abrazó a Stiles y estrechó las manos de cada uno.

—Soy Vianka Welle —sonrió la mujer no mayor de cuarenta años, con un acento bien marcado, y los encamino hacia una sala vacía—. Sasha me ha dicho lo que ha sucedido.

—Que no me diga así —refunfuño Stiles consiguiendo una sonrisa de la señora.

—Y será un gusto para nosotros ayudar a la Policía de Chicago.

—Gracias, Sra. Welle —se acercó Erin y le mostró dos fotografías, notando como los ojos de la mujer se entristecían.

—Es una lástima lo de Annabelle –suspiró la mujer rubia y tomo asiento, Erin imitándola al sentarse frente a ella en el otro asiento—. Y Thomas… es tan sólo un chico. Me alegro que este bien —volteó y sonrió a Stiles, que se encontraba viendo con curiosidad las paredes donde había algunas pinturas.

—Nos gustaría tener un control en su servicio de bufet, para investigar si fue a través de este que las dos víctimas consiguieron el veneno —habló Voight.

Sra. Welle asintió rápidamente, volviendo a pararse—. Por supuesto, lo que ustedes necesiten —poso uno de sus dedos en su oreja izquierda—. Hund, entra.

Por la puerta entró un hombre de 1.90 y ojos azules, colocándose a un lado de la mujer rubia y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo—. Hund se encargara de guiarlos y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.

Jay, Antonio y Stiles siguieron al hombre trajeado.

Welle los guió hacia el otro lado del salón, la concurrencia hablando y riendo con la música pop de moda al fondo. La mujer rubia sonrió a Erin—. ¿Y cómo le va a Stiles?

Erin sonrió—. Es un buen policía. Muy inteligente y observador, nos ha ayudado mucho.

—Me alegro escuchar eso —la sonrisa de Welle se volvió más suave—. Es un chico muy inteligente, pero le toma mucho trabajo hacer amigos. Ahora más después de la muerte de su padre. Es una lástima.

—Lo conoce muy bien —alzó las cejas Erin. Tras ellas Voight no perdía ninguna palabra de la conversación.

—Oh, sí. Desde que era un bebé. Su madre, Claudia, y yo crecimos juntas con Natasha, mi prima. Éramos inseparables. Al igual que nuestros hijos Pasha, Heather y Stiles. Y también al igual que mi padre y el padre de Claudia lo fueron.

—Vaya. Es una amistad de generaciones, eh.

La mirada de Welle se endureció por un momento—. Es más que eso. Mi padre siempre dijo que le debíamos la vida a los Stilinski y que era nuestro deber servirles y ayudarles en lo que fuera necesario —Welle volteó a ver a Erin, notando la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro—. El bisabuelo de Stiles salvó a mi padre y a sus hermanos de los nazis y los crió como si fueran suyos.

La boca de Erin se abrió en una “o”. Vianka Welle sonrió suavemente.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo a Erin—. ¿Stilinski? No sabía que Stiles había tomado el apellido de su madre.

—Cuando Jonhevich y Claudia se casaron, Jonhevich decidió tomar el apellido de Claudia, también —encogió los hombros Welle.

—Vaya.

—Sí —rió suavemente la mujer rubia—. Jonhevich era un hombre muy centrado y de buen corazón. No se dejaba regir por lo convencional y amaba tanto a Claudia que estuvo de acuerdo con seguir con su apellido. A él nunca le importo y siempre pensé que era porque fue un huérfano, pero Jonhevich siempre fue diferente. Al igual que su hijo. Lo juró, si usted cree que el humor de Stiles es terrible, nunca hubiera podido soportar el humor de Jonhevich. ¡Y los dos juntos eran de temer! —rió con ganas y Erin no pudo evitar sonreír. Voight arqueó las cejas, divertido a su pesar.

Llegaron al otro lado del salón y desde ahí pudieron ver a los otros oficiales y a un chico que se acercó y abrazó a Stiles con efusividad.

—Ese es mi hijo —dijo Welle.

De repente alguien cayó cerca de donde estaban Antonio y los jóvenes y el alboroto no se hizo esperar.

Antonio se acercó y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del hombre, comprobando sus pupilas al no tener otra reacción. El hijo de Welle se subió las mangas hasta los codos y empezó a hacer presión en su pecho. Stiles se inclinó sobre la cara del hombre y sopló.

Hund, otros dos hombres, Welle, Erin y Voight se encontraban unos segundos después rodeando el cuerpo, los oficiales pendientes de su alrededor. Fue cuando Jay notó a uno de los meseros tirar una botella en la basura y golpeó el hombro de Antonio para llamar su atención.

Antonio y Jay comenzaron a dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba el mesero, pero éste se dio cuenta y empezó a correr, los dos policías y los agentes de seguridad siguiendo al hombre. Lo siguieron hasta las cocinas, donde el mesero derribo varios muebles y empujo a varios empleados, obstaculizándoles el paso. Para cuando llegaron a la calle, un auto negro salía a toda prisa por la calle, derrapando cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina y huyó.

Antonio llamó a los patrulleros e hizo que los agentes de seguridad regresaran y confiscaran toda bebida y comida. Erin, Voight y Stiles llegaron a su lado dos minutos después, caminando a sus autos.

—¿Qué paso con el hombre? —pidió Jay cuando Erin y Stiles subieron al auto con él.

—Pasha se ha quedado con él hasta que venga la ambulancia —dijo Stiles colocándose el cinturón de seguridad—. No se preocupen, tiene formación médica. En el hospital ya tienen el antídoto preparado.

Arrancó el auto y siguieron al auto de Antonio, escuchando atentamente la persecución de dos patrullas al auto que el detective latino había detallado.

—Los de seguridad se encargaran de retener a los otros meseros —dijo Erin viendo por la ventana—. Esperemos que sepan la identidad de nuestro fugitivo.

—El fugitivo ha estrellado su auto contra un árbol —dijo la voz de un joven hombre por la radio—. Repito. El fugitivo ha estrellado su auto contra un árbol.  Los bomberos ya vienen.

—Gracias —escucharon a Antonio responder.

Cuando llegaron vieron a los bomberos del camión 81 y la ambulancia 61, unidos como siempre, sacando a los dos hombres del auto que ahora era un desastre. Stiles se dirigió inmediatamente hacía donde Antonio se encontraba, mientras Erin y Jay se colocaron a los lado de Voight.

—Gaby —saludó Antonio a una hermosa mujer de piel morena, haciendo un gesto hacía Stiles—. Él es Stiles, el nuevo. Chico, ella es mi hermana, Gaby.

—Es un gusto —sonrió Stiles a la mujer que se acercó y estrechó la mano como saludo.

—Igual, Stiles —sonrió cálidamente—. Antonio me ha hablado de ti. Y de tus famosas gallotas. Estas más que invitado a llegar a la estación y hacernos unas cuantas —guiñó un ojo y el chico se sonrojo, consiguiendo que Antonio riera.

—Bien, bien. No le coquetees al chico cuando tu novio está cerca —sonrió Antonio antes de ponerse serio—. ¿Cómo están?

—No hay nada grave —señaló Gaby hacia la ambulancia, donde una chica rubia hacia brillar una lamparita en los ojos de uno de los hombros—. El copiloto sólo tiene un corte en la cabeza y algunos rasguños, mientras el piloto tiene una leve conmoción cerebral. Lo llevaremos al hospital.

—Está bien. Mandare una patrulla para custodiarlo. ¿Y el otro?

—Puedes llevártelo —ambos vieron como Jay y Erin se acercaban al mesero y lo llevaban hacia la patrulla más cercana. Se despidió de su hermano y caminó hasta la ambulancia, hablando sobre su hombro a Stiles—.¡Recuerda que estaré esperando mis galletas, Stiles!

—¡Está bien! —alzó la voz Stiles, negando con la cabeza y viendo con diversión a Antonio que sonreía en la dirección de su hermana.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban de regreso en la oficina, Voight y Antonio siendo los que interrogaron al mesero. Stiles se había acercado a la recepción para hablar animadamente con la Sargento.

—¡Burgess! ¡Roman! —gritó la mujer cuando ambos jóvenes oficiales entraron. Stiles volteó a verlos y les sonrió, sus brazos apoyados cómodamente en la mesa.

Los dos policías se acercaron con expresiones recelosas parecidas. A Stiles le dio mucha risa.

—Sargento —saludó Burgess, sonriendo a Stiles.

Roman asintió con la cabeza.

—Stiles tiene una prueba en dos horas —señaló la Sargento y Stiles suspiró—. Lo llevas, Roman.

—Sargento, puedo ir en taxi…

—Tonterías —hizo un gesto con desdén la mujer mayor—. Para eso están los patrulleros.

Burgess bufó—. Vaya, Sargento. Gracias.

—Lo que sea —señaló con un dedo a Roman, quien se tensó en su lugar—. En una hora.

—Sí, señora.

Luego la Sargento los despidió con su habitual humor y ambos subieron hasta la oficina, Burgess caminando a propósito frente a los chicos.

—Lo siento, Sean, no tienes…

—Está bien —susurró Sean a Stiles—. No es problema. Si quieres  luego podemos ir a tomar algo —dijo de la forma más casual que pudo aparentar e hizo que Burgess rodara los ojos con burla.

—…Me gustaría eso —dijo Stiles y Burgess vio sobre su hombro, encontrándose a un Stiles sonrojado y a un Sean sonriendo animadamente, complacido consigo mismo.

Eran unos idiotas adorables.

Llegaron y  vieron a Antonio salir de la oficina de Voight, claramente frustrado. Stiles se acercó a él—. ¿Qué…?

—Ese bastardo no ha dicho nada —escupió Antonio—. Ha llamado a un abogado.

Burgess y Roman fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Y saben quién es?

—Omar Rodríguez —dijo Antonio y vieron como Stiles frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Rodríguez? Espera… Mierda —lo ojos de Stiles se abrieron de forma cómica.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Burgess alzando las cejas.

—Hay una familia con ese nombre a dos calles de la Sra. Landowski —buscó su móvil, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio—. Pietro, el nieto de la Sra. Landowski, invita a veces un amigo a estudiar cuando le doy tutoría. Supongo que ahora sé cómo es que se perdió esa maceta.

Antonio asintió y, luego de que Stiles llamara a la madre de Pietro para pedir la dirección, salió junto con Olinsky a investigar.

Lo que encontraron en la casa fue más allá de perturbador.

* * *

Sean vio de reojo a su copiloto, éste muy concentrado en lo que escribía.

—Stiles…

—…Espera… listo —guardó el teléfono en su chaqueta y volteó a ver al rubio oficial con una sonrisa.

Sean estrechó los ojos—. ¿Has hablado con… tú ya sabes quienes?

Stiles suspiró—. No… pero me he encontrado con Jackson en la oficina. Es de esperar que para esta hora ya lo sepan…

—¿Y ese es un problema? —se estaciono en el parqueo de la universidad. Stiles desvió los ojos.

—Sean… no puedo decírtelo.

—Es por Voight, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú?

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Sean gruñó y frotó su rostro con una mano—. Las cosas terminaran mal cuando ellos se enteren de la verdad. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Entonces hay que evitar que se enteren —la sonrisa de Stiles era demasiado puntiaguda para el gusto de Sean—. Lo has logrado hasta ahora, ¿no? Ellos no _saben_ nada de ti.

—A ellos no les _agradan_ los espías, druida.

—Sí, bueno, no hay de otra, _lobito_.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Gracias —susurró Stiles en su hombro. Ella asintió. 
> 
> Y después un sonido llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes, volteando a ver hacia donde Voight veía con intensidad el mensaje:
> 
> “Sigue el juego, mi pequeño”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. De nuevo aquí, tarde. No soy muy buena escribiendo acción y me fastidia eso, así que espero su critica constructiva, por favor. De verdad quiero mejorar. En fin. Me tomó un tiempo escribir éste capítulo, porque no estaba segura de seguir está linea argumental y si de verdad era importante para la historia, pero aún así no estoy del todo segura. Falta muchos detalles y es probable que me arrepienta más tarde
> 
> Este capitulo está situado después del episodio 15 de Chicago PD: What Do You Do. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

—¿Y Stiles? —preguntó Kevin cuando entró a la oficina y notó que el lugar que ocupaba normalmente el chico se encontraba vacío. Antonio alzó la vista desde su teléfono y vio hacia donde se encontraba el escritorio del chico –un poco más pequeño que el resto y pegado contra la pared al lado de una estantería–, frunciendo los labios.

—No lo sé.

Erin se inclinó en su escritorio y alzó las cejas, parpadeando luego hacia Jay que encogió los hombros.

Olinsky y Voight entraron en ese momento. Nadia tomo asiento con una taza de café dejada cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio—. Stiles vendrá más tarde. Tuvo un altercado en la Universidad y tenía que ir hoy a resolverlo.

Voight asintió ante lo que dijo Nadia. Ruzek frunció el ceño—. ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Me mandó un correo —sonrió Nadia.

Erin negó con la cabeza, contenta que Nadia tuviera amigos más cerca de su edad. La mayoría alzó las cejas en diversión.

El día resulto ser bastante tranquilo y dos horas más tarde se presentó un Stiles Stilinski de mal humor, dejando caer sus cosas en su escritorio y caminando hacia la oficina del Sargento con un rápido saludo al resto. Antonio frunció el ceño y espero pacientemente hasta que Stiles se sentó con aire derrotado en su escritorio, notando que no llevaba su arma y que su placa no era visible.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

El chico lo vio desde el rabillo del ojo, la mitad de su rostro oculto en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa—. No es grave..., sólo han perdió mi documentación de _alguna forma_ y se ha liado todo con mi pasaporte.

Antonio parpadeó sorprendido—. No entiendo.

Stiles medio encogió los hombros desde su posición—. Tengo que ir al Consulado Polaco para mandar a pedir mis papeles.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Que tendré que quedarme ahí hasta que se resuelva —suspiró el chico, ocultando su rostro. Antonio frunció los labios y acaricio el hombro del chico para consolarlo.

Erin le frunció el ceño, preocupada—. No entiendo, has vivido aquí por 10 años.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —habló Stiles, su voz amortiguada por la tela—. Pero el Embajador se ha puesto de los brincos con la Universidad y se ha liado más. Quiere que me quede en el Consulado por seguridad —bufó y Antonio y Erin notaron las comillas en el aire en la palabra seguridad.

En ese momento la Sargento Platt subió las escaleras con un hombre trajeado. Todos notaron la expresión de fastidio de la mujer mayor y la suave sonrisa del hombre. Voight salió de su oficina, cruzando los brazos.

—El Sr. Pawlak viene a por Stiles —bufó la mujer, cruzando los brazos y viendo al hombre con rencor. Era obvio para todos que la Sargento adoraba al chico y no confiaba en nadie con él.

El hombre sonrió suavemente y habló en un grueso acento—. Es un gusto. Jarogniew Pawlak, jefe de seguridad del Consulado Polaco en Chicago, a sus servicios. Vengo a por Sasha.

—¡Que no me diga así, joder! —Stiles golpeó sus puños contra su escritorio, viendo con aire ofendido al hombre que sólo amplió su sonrisa—. ¡Y no necesito una niñera!

Ruzek rió—. ¿Sasha?

Stilinski resopló y tomó su mochila y caminó hacia el Sr. Pawlak, que palmeó con amabilidad el hombro del chico.

—Por supuesto que sí. No vaya a ser que repitamos lo que sucedió en el 2007.

—¡Tenía 13 años, supérelo ya! —exclamó airadamente el chico y Nadia rio desde su lugar. El hombre alzó una ceja y regresó su atención a ellos y volvió a sonreírles.

—Se lo traeremos en cuanto todo se resuelva.

Stiles se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de la mano y bajo las gradas, seguido por el hombre y la Sargento Platt. Antonio vio con tristeza a su compañero, que se veía tan derrotado. Pobrecito.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —hizo un gesto con la mano Kevin.

—Hubo un problema con algunos documentos en la Universidad y el Embajador hizo un lio con eso y ahora Stiles tiene que quedarse hasta nuevo aviso en el Consulado —respondió Antonio.

Hubo un “ahh” por parte de los más jóvenes.

Kim y Roman subieron las gradas, viéndolos con sospecha.

—Acabamos de ver a Stiles discutiendo en polaco con un hombre en la entrada. Por el tono se escuchaba enojado. ¿Qué ha pasado? —cruzó los brazos Kim, viéndolos con sospecha, Roman tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

Fue Ruzek quien explicó todo a los nuevos y ambos abrieron la boca en una “o”.

—Aw, pobre Stiles. Lo voy a extrañar —suspiró Kim y Nadia asintió de acuerdo.

Antonio sonrió y el día siguió.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo estuvo tranquilo de nuevo y fue por esa razón que terminaron con un instructor que paso todo el día repitiendo sobre la seguridad de un Teaser mientras Burgess y Roman salieron a las calles.

Ruzek tocó la puerta de la oficina del Sargento cuando Kim no volvió a responderle y minutos después todos se encontraban en movimiento, buscando a sus dos oficiales perdidos.

Cuando los encontraron, Kim sostenía un arma y Roman tenía una herida en la cabeza, la sangre cayendo por su rostro, y algunos cuerpos repartidos por la bodega.

Más tarde Ruzek y Kim se encontraban en el hospital, ambos ya en ropa de civiles, junto a Olinsky esperando que saliera el médico para que les informara sobre la salud de Roman.

—Señores —llamó un hombre canoso—. ¿Familiares?

—Somos sus compañeros de trabajo —respondió Olinsky y el médico asintió.

—Bueno, su compañero estará bien en unos días. Mañana se le dará de alta y recomiendo una semana de recuperación, sino más. El Oficial Roman se encuentra durmiendo en este momento.

Kim suspiró aliviada y Adam la acercó más a su cuerpo, temeroso de que volviera a llorar a pesar de que sabía que no lo haría. La chica era terca.

Olinsky intercambió algunas palabras más con el médico y luego los tres caminaron hacia la habitación, donde vieron a Sean dormir con un vendaje en la cabeza y en el brazo derecho. Kim tomó la mano de su compañero y la acarició con ternura, mientras los otros dos hombres permanecieron en la puerta.

—Llamaré a Voight —susurró Olinsky y Ruzek asintió, sus ojos no despejándose de sus compañeros.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró Kim y se inclinó para besar con suavidad la mejilla del chico—. Mira que lo que hiciste fue estúpido. Stiles no va estar contento, eh.

—¿Stilinski? —preguntó Ruzek y Kim volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Por qué?

Kim rió y negó con la cabeza, regresando su atención a su compañero en la cama. Sean se movió un poco y suspiró en sus sueños, contento bajo los mimos que le proporcionaban. A veces Kim olvidaba lo táctil que era su amigo. Le recordaba mucho a un perrito.

* * *

—¿Cómo está Roman? —preguntó Kevin cuando vio entrar a su compañera a la oficina. Ésta sonrió con cansancio.

—Él está bien. Más tarde iré a recogerlo al hospital.

—¿No tiene familia que haga eso? —preguntó Jay viendo unos papeles en la mesa. Una bola de papel lo golpeó en la cara y alzó la vista para ver como Erin lo veía con desaprobación—. ¿Qué?

Las tres chicas soltaron un suspiro mientras Kevin negó con la cabeza.

—Muy insensible, amigo —dijo Kevin.

Ruzek frunció el ceño y notó como Kim entrecerró los ojos en su dirección—. ¿Qué? Tiene un buen punto.

El resto volteó a ver a Kim, que encogió los hombros sin comprometerse.

—Sean no me cuenta mucho sobre su familia, pero por lo poco que sé es que él y su hermano no andan en los mejores términos.

—¿Y eso?

Kim volvió a encoger los hombros—. Sean me dijo que fue porque su hermano no quería que fuera policía.

Erin parpadeó antes de asentir. Los hombres fruncieron los ceños, confundidos. Voight entró a la oficina en ese momento.

—Tenemos un caso —dijo el Sargento y tras él vieron como un hombre claramente extranjero caminaba junto con dos hombres bien trajeados, a su lado el Comandante.

Erin sonrió cuando vio a la Sargento Benson subir las escaleras acompañada de la Sargento Platt y el Detective Amaro.

—Señores —saludó el Comandante—. Les presento al Embajador Polaco…

—Lujan Czajkowski —sonrió el hombre hacia el Comandante que frunció el ceño. Nadia ocultó su sonrisa tras su mano.

—Fue usted el que mando a traer a Stiles —parpadeó Kim. El Comandante le mandó una mirada que hizo que se encogiera en su lugar.

—Así es —asintió el hombre, dejando caer su sonrisa un poco—. Lo hice para protegerlo.

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —cruzó los brazos Antonio, los hombros tensos.

Uno de los hombres se adelanto y entregó una carpeta a Antonio.

Olivia se adelantó—. Hace unas semanas comenzó la investigación de múltiples violaciones y asesinatos.

Todos se adelantaron hacia el pizarrón, donde Antonio ya pegaba varias fotografías.

—Se reportaron cuatro casos en la Ciudad de New York, en donde cada víctima correspondía a un chico entre las edades de 13 y 15 años e hijos de policías —todos jadearon ante la información que el Detective Amaro compartió.

Ruzek estrechó los ojos cuando vio cada uno de los rostros de los niños, ningún rasgo físico en común, a excepción de los últimos seis: Todos eran castaños y de ojos cafés.

—Encontramos en nuestra investigación el mismo patrón en diferentes estados: Ohio 2, Texas 5, Arizona 3, Dakota del Norte 7, New York 4 y California 6 —señaló Benson a cada grupo de niños, todos repartidos bajo el nombre de cada estado— Todos los cuerpos muestran tortura y sodomización, cada uno de ellos murió por asfixia.

—Oh, dios ­—todos voltearon a ver a Nadia, que veía la pizarra con grandes ojos y lágrimas cayendo por ellos.

—¿Nadia? —se acercó Kim a su amiga.

La chica negó con la cabeza y señaló a una de las fotografías ubicadas en el área de California—. Ese es Stiles.

Antonio volteó con rapidez hacia la imagen, viendo grandes ojos y lunares por el lado izquierdo del rostro. Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró Kim.

El Comandante tomó la palabra—. Es por esa razón que estamos todos reunidos aquí. Hace dos días se encontró el cuerpo de un niño que presentaba el mismo patrón y cuando los Detectives de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales se comunicó con nosotros y nos mandó la información, vimos el nombre del Oficial Stilinski y decidí llamar a la Embajada.

El Embajador veía hacia la pizarra con los labios apretados y los ojos tristes, antes de voltear a ver a los policías—. Queremos mantener a Sasha fuera de esto todo lo que sea posible. Creemos que el asesino viene por él, ya que fue el único de todas sus víctimas que sobrevivió y logró ver su rostro.

Amaro pegó un retrato hablado en el centro de la pizarra.

—Stiles Stilinski fue secuestrado a mediados de verano del 2008 en una calle mientras regresaba de la casa de un amigo a las 16h. Estuvo con el secuestrador durante 3 días antes de que logró escapar y esconderse en los bosques durante 2 días. Una pareja que viajaba hacia Santa Mónica lo encontraron caminando desnudo por la carretera y lo llevaron al hospital de esa ciudad, cuando se ingreso se informó a las autoridades.

Amaro se detuvo y Benson siguió:

—Cuando el Sheriff Stilinski junto con otros oficiales de los diferentes condados que se encargaban de la investigación llegaron al lugar que Stiles había señalado, encontraron la casa devastada por el fuego y cinco cuerpos enterrados entre los árboles a cien metros desde la casa. Fue cuando se perdió el rastro del secuestrador y a pesar de todos los detalles que dio Stiles, no fue posible su identificación. —suspiró Olivia Benson—. Luego de eso dejó de atacar por cinco años, hasta que volvió en Ohio y posteriormente a New York, los chicos ahora compartiendo rasgos físicos: Cabello castaño y ojos cafés…

—Al igual que Stiles… —susurró Erin, apretando los labios y sin querer recordando a su hermano menor. Kim volteó a ver hacia donde la Sargento Platt se había mantenido en silencio. Se veía a punto de matar a alguien.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

El sollozo de Nadia fue lo único que se escucho por un tiempo.

—Entonces el problema en la Universidad fue sólo una distracción para Stiles —señaló Antonio y luego volteó a ver a Voight—. Lo sabías.

El Sargento asintió, viendo a sus compañeros con seriedad—. Cómo señalo la Sargento Benson, este maldito busca niños de policías que tengan los mismos rasgos que los de Stilinski. Él está obsesionado con nuestro compañero y tenemos que protegerlo.

—Y lo tendremos bajo la seguridad del Consulado mientras resuelven esto —dijo el Embajador.

Luego de eso dejó la oficina junto con el Comandante y sus guardespaldas.

El silencio se mantuvo por un largo rato antes de que Voight y la Sargento Benson tomaron el control de nuevo. Kim salió unos minutos más tarde para ir por Roman. El policía rubio lo esperaba con paciencia, ya vestido con la ropa que le había traído el día anterior.

Sean frunció el ceño cuando la vio—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sonrió y empujó su silla de ruedas hasta la salida y tomó su bolsa aún cuando Sean se quejó.

—Kim, en serio, ¿qué pasa?

Kim tardó unos minutos, tomando aire varias veces, y entonces sólo habló. Sean se quedó callado e hizo que detuviera el auto en una calle tranquila. Cuando terminó de hablar, ambos se quedaron viendo hacia la calle.

Kim se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano de Sean en su mejilla, limpiando una lágrima.

—¿Por qué no estás enojado?

Sean encogió los hombros—. Lo estoy. No tienes ni idea, pero ahora no serviría de nada. .

Kim sonrió suavemente—. Sólo han sido cinco meses desde que Stiles se mudo a Chicago y… No sé, a veces se me hace imposible creer lo rápido que llegó a agradarme.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —rió sin ninguna pizca de humor Sean.

Kim tomó la mano de su amigo y vio el rostro cansado y la venda en la cabeza. Apretó el agarre—. Nosotros lo vamos a proteger y cuando esto termine lo invitaras a salir y vas a esperar que Antonio no te dispare, ¿vale?

—Vale.

* * *

Antonio volvió a golpear el volante mientras conducía por las calles de Chicago, la ira haciendo que apretara las manos alrededor del volante y apretara los dientes hasta lastimarse.

Él iba a matar a ese hijo de puta cuando lo tuviera en frente. Iba a hacer lo que tantos policías deseaban tomar en sus manos. Iba tomar venganza en nombre de su joven compañero y honrar al Sheriff Stilinski. Iba a-

—Antonio —llamó Kevin a su lado, su rostro serio y los ojos tan en calma que lo hizo enojar más.

— _Mierda_.

Kevin asintió y regresó sus ojos al frente—. Lo sé. Todos esos niños…

—Stiles… —gruñó y Kevin volvió a asentir.

—Es un chico muy fuerte —susurró el oficial de piel negra. Antonio bufó.

—Es terco, eso es lo que es. Es terco y demasiado listo para su propio bien. Para nuestro bien —Kevin rió y volteó a verlo otra vez.

—Amigo, estás perdido. Suenas como su padre. Ese chico llegó hasta lo más profundo de ese estrecho corazón —se burló y Antonio se sintió más relajado—. Me sorprende que no haya ya encariñado a Voight. ¡Platt está enamorada del chico! Hay que darle una medalla de oro a Stiles por tal logro, amigo. Sólo unos cuantos pueden dar fe de ello.

Antonio bufó de nuevo—. Voight ya está encariñado con el chico, pero nuestro muy orgulloso Sargento no quiere admitirlo.

La risa de Kevin llenó todo el vehículo.

* * *

En la noche les llegó el informe sobre el niño Stan Curter, secuestrado a unas cuadras de la escuela, y la madre había llegado a la estación aún en su uniforme de policía, exigiendo que encontraran a su hijo. Una hora más tarde se reporto la desaparición de Luke Swett y su tutor legal, su tío el Comandante Swett de la siguiente ciudad, se encontraba con los ojos rojos y las manos temblorosas.

La estación estaba volviéndose rápidamente en lo que Burgess pudo nombrar como el infierno, si es que existió.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje, sus ojos abriéndose de sorpresa. Se encerró en el baño y marcó.

—¿Stiles, qué…?

—Sal a dos calles y encuéntrame en la esquina —y luego cortó.

Diez minutos después se acercó hasta donde la esperaba Stiles en un abrigo negro y un gorro del mismo color—. Stiles, no deberías estar aquí…

—Me ha mandado esto —alzó el teléfono en su dirección, mostrando la pantalla a la chica que frunció el ceño cuando leyó el mensaje.

—¿Cómo? ¡Hay que decirle inmediatamente al Sargento! —exclamó un poco fuerte y Stiles la tomó de la muñeca.

—No, Kim —negó con la cabeza y la joven oficial vio por primera vez a los ojos de su compañero: había un gran miedo luchando con la determinación—. Tienes que acompañarme, sólo tú…

—Pero Stiles…

—Por favor —bajó la voz, soltando su mano y viendo a su alrededor—. Tal vez sea la única oportunidad de rescatar a los niños.

Burgess mordió su labio, indecisa. Paso sus manos por la cara, restregándola por unos segundos.

—Vale. Vamos.

Un minuto después se encontraban en un auto negro con vidrios oscuros en algo que Kim sospechaba era aprueba de balas—. ¿Cómo conseguiste éste auto?

Stiles se encogió de hombros—. Lo robe a Lujan. No le importara.

—Eso lo dudo —bufó Kim, cuadrando los hombros—. Él se preocupa por ti.

—Sí… —murmuró distraídamente el joven piloto—. Es como un tío, supongo. Él y mi padre crecieron juntos en el orfanato.

—Vaya…

—Lo sé.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban frente a una casa abandonada y Kim preparo su arma, viendo con suspicacia a Stiles que hacía lo mismo con la suya. Decidió no preguntar.

Kim se estremeció cuando llegaron a la puerta, recordando lo que paso hace unos meses cuando ella se encontró frente a una puerta en un escenario casi igual, y estrechó los ojos cuando vio como Stiles tocaba a penas la puerta y ésta se abría con un ruido tétrico. Stiles dio un paso en el interior y con pasos que parecían fantasmales camino hacia el interior, la oficial intentando imitar su andar.

—Esto no se siente bien —susurró Kim y Stiles apenas asintió.

Llegaron a la sala y vieron que en el centro se encontraba un chico desnudo atado a una silla con la cabeza siendo tapada por una bolsa negra, los sollozos del chico llenando la habitación. Stiles detuvo el paso de Kim con un brazo y luego señaló hacia una esquina: en la pared se encontraba lo que parecía cartuchos de explosivos pegados con un cable que salía y recorría el piso, dirigido hacia donde el chico se encontraba sentado en lo que vieron con claridad era una pesa.

Stiles guardo su arma y se acercó lentamente, lo que aprovechó Kim para mandar un mensaje a Roman.

—Hey, hey —susurró Stiles y el chico se sobresalto, sus sollozos haciéndose más fuertes.

—Por favor, no-no me ha-gas daño, por-favor —sollozó y Kim sintió como su corazón se retorcía en su garganta.

—No, no. No te hare daño. Soy policía —se acercó lentamente y Kim contuvo el aliento mientras Stiles le retiraba la bolsa negra.

El chico tenia el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, a penas iluminados por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

—Somos policías —sonrió Stiles, haciendo un gesto para abarcarlos—. ¿Cuánto pesas?

El chico lo vio confundido por un momento antes de tartamudear—. 140 li-libras.

Stiles asintió—. Vale, vale. Eso es bueno.

El chico volteó a ver a Kim y de nuevo poso sus ojos en Stiles.

—Eres Stiles… —susurró y Stiles asintió. El labio del chico tembló— Él te quiere… él te quiere…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo el policía y con valentía se acercó y acarició la mejilla del chico—. Y lo siento mucho.

Kim dio un paso más cerca—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Stan…

—Bien, Stan, haremos todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí, ¿vale? Sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

Stan gimió de horror—. Quiero a mi mamá.

—Y pronto estarás con ella —prometió Stiles. Se alejo y hablo sobre su hombro a su compañera—. Necesitamos buscar algo del mismo peso que Stan.

Kim asintió y se dirigió rápidamente al exterior, buscando cualquier cosa. Entonces vio a dos casas lo que parecía ser una construcción y regresó al interior—. Creo que vi sacos de arena a dos casas.

Stiles asintió y salió rápidamente, regresando unos minutos después con dos bolsas y Kim vio como su compañero sudaba, no sabiendo si del esfuerzo o de los nervios.

Stiles se arremangó las mangas de su abrigo—.  Cada una pesa 40kg. Que serían como 88 libras y  3 onzas, aproximadamente. Necesitamos sacar la mitad de una de ellas.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar con rapidez mientras el chico temblaba y los veía con grandes ojos aterrados. Stiles tomo los sacos de arena y Kim se acercó al chico, suavemente posicionándose a su izquierda y con un conteo bocal se pusieron de acuerdo.

—¡Tres!

Y Kim sacó al chico contra su pecho y Stiles puso con toda la velocidad que podía los sacos sobre la silla, conteniendo la respiración por un largo segundo.

—Hay que salir de aquí.

El chico cayó al suelo y Stiles lo alzó sobre su hombro y corrió a la puerta, Kim pisando sus talones, justo a tiempo para ver como una ambulancia y los autos de Inteligencia aparecían por la esquina.

La casa explotó a sus espaldas y Kim se lanzó sobre Stiles y Stan, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo, sintiendo como la sangre llegaba hasta sus oídos, sobresaltándose cuando unas manos grandes la sacaron de encima unos segundos después.

—¡Kim! —escuchó en su oído y cuando pudo enfocar se relajó viendo a Ruzek sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

Ella asintió y la vio con grandes ojos, volteando a ver hacia donde los paramédicos de la ambulancia 61 se encargaba de Stan y Stiles. Roman corrió hacia ella y Ruzek.

—¿Qué paso? —apresuró Roman, su rostro pálido y vestido con un pantalón de ejercicio y una camisa muy desgastada.

—¿Stan…?

—Él va estar bien —dijo Ruzek, guiándola hacia un auto y haciendo que se sentara en el asiento trasero.

Kim asintió, aliviada y ocultó su rostro en las manos—. Había una bomba. Stan estaba sobre ella y tuvimos que cambiar los pesos, pero fuimos muy lentos y-y…

—Está bien —susurró Ruzek, acuclillado frente a ella—. Está bien. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Stiles —alzó la cabeza y buscó a su amigo, viendo como ayudaba a los paramédicos a tranquilizar al adolescente—. Recibió un mensaje…

Roman apretó los labios y se alejó en dirección de la ambulancia, las sirenas de los bomberos escuchándose al fondo. Kim vio como Roman se colocó detrás de Stiles viendo la ambulancia irse con el auto de Erin y Jay siguiendo tras ella, y con suavidad colocando su mano en el hombro del chico, que volteó a verlo con ojos demasiado grandes y aterrorizados.

Antonio corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazó con fuerza, apartando a Roman que dio un paso atrás y se acercó a Kevin y Olinsky y el Detective Amaro.

—Idiota —murmuró en su cabello y Stiles asintió, aferrándose a su espalda con más fuerza.

—Estoy bien…

—Sigues siendo idiota —dijo cuando se separó y vio como Stiles le sonreía.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen —dijo, limpiándose los ojos antes de sacar su móvil, Kim sorprendiéndose que siguiera entero luego de la explosión.

Al fondo el camión 81 trabajaba para apagar el fuego y varios vecinos salieron a observar que ocurría.

Le entregó el teléfono  y Antonio vio con el ceño fruncido el mensaje, pasándoselo a Voight que se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Kim aprovecho para acercarse y abrazar a Stiles.

—Gracias —susurró Stiles en su hombro. Ella asintió.

Y después un sonido llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes, volteando a ver hacia donde Voight veía con intensidad el mensaje:

“ _Sigue el juego, mi pequeño_ ”.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad Edwin Stillwell, mejor conocido como Peter Hale, terminaba una llamada desde una oficina en lo que parecía ser un sótano.

— _Se ha complicado las cosas. Eliminen al sujeto._

Peter vio la pantalla frente a él antes de volver a marcar su teléfono.

—Hola, Lujan. Habla Peter. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que habrá unas dudas, pero prometo que serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos, ¿vale? Y también pueden preguntar y responderé lo mejor que pueda sin revelar mucho de la trama ;D.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
